Me and My bestfriend
by Starlifebabe
Summary: Musa and Riven start develping a new realationship, it s almost Winter break and this get out of hand with all knids of bad stuff. I well include the rest of the winx club members.
1. Reunited

**HEY EVERYBODY THIS IS MY FIRST STORY...HOPE YOU LIKE IT...PLEASE COMMENT YOU THOUGHS ABOUT IT.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: REUNITED**

It was a breezy day here in Magix, The Winter was approaching really fast. Anywase, many people are in their houses sleeping or relaxing really comfortable in their beds. In contrary I decided to go out for some freash air. I went in the Woods with my backpack full of junk food and ofcource my iPod. I settled down in a place where no wind was passing through. After a while, I stood up and heard somone coming towards my direction. It was realy scary because who would be in the woods at 8 pm, for the exciption of me.

"who's t-there?" I mumbled loud enough to be deard.

"Hey it's just me, remember me? Riven?". the voice got deeper and closer. I haven´t realized what the voice said until 5 seconds later. When I started repeating Riven on my head, but of cource Riven my bestfriend. Duhh! how could I ever forget him.

"Riven? what are you doing here?" more and more questions were around my head, but I decided to just say those.

"Hey Musa long time, no seen, I was just here for some freash air, but instead I found some freash singer, with junk food, that well of cource be shared with me, her by her self". Riven laughed with a smirk in his face.

"Yeah I well share with you if...you answer my question, okay?"I worried said. Hw gave me a death glare, as if i was planning something evil for him.

"What´s the question?" He nervously mumbled.

"Well would you think if I tell you I slept with Andy?...and he ignors me know!" I asked not sure of his reaction.

"Well Musa your my bestfriend...and of the sleeping part I would totally say wrong choice now that he ignors you...but you didn't right?" Riven really look pissed, knowing that his face turned deep red of the maddness, but he never said nothing mean or rude. I was the only person he trusted and he had never talked bad to me.

"Ummm...lets say I was a bit drunk and things got out of had and now that's what happen" I managed to say the truth as fast as I could. He face frowned like if that comment pained him so much. He always did that when I told him something about other boy that weren't himself.

"WHAT?!" Riven yelled out loud, that some bird flew out of their nest from the tres above us.

"Sorry, it was and accident" I really scared wispered.

"Accidents don´t occur when your drunk...only when you aren´t drunk...Musa! what were you thinking?...and mostly what would Roxy say of you...isn't she still going out with him?"

"Yeah she is, but she dosen´t know...just...please help me i don´t know what to do...PLEASE" I begged and a tears rolled down my cheek

"First, i would till her after some else tells her...then. i would tell her you didn´t mean it and start crying...she well be mad at you...but that's the concequenes you well have to pay...and that´s all!" Riven gave a sigh of relief and sat down and made me a sign to sit next to him.

"Are you sure this is the best?" I said. Riven nodded and I sat next to him with my last tear roling down my cheek. He quikly wiped it out and Riven leaned me into his chest. Where I started crying again and he gave me a warm kiss on my head.

* * *

"I'm sorry Roxy you know I would never do that in my whole life, but this just happen so quickly...that I didn't even know what I was doing" I said I fastest I could. Roxy frowned and burst out into tears. Roxy leaned aganst the Wall and slowing slide down until her butt touched the floor.

"Musa I though you were my friend...I can't believe it...you betrayed me..." She wispered, with all her maskera almost completely felling out her cheeks. I bursted out crying begging for an appology.

"LEAVE MUSA I DON'T WANT YOU HERE AND DON'T EVER COME BACK OR TALK TO ME...YOU ARE NO LONGER MY FRIEND" Roxy shouted with anger inside. I have never seen her like, well i don't blame in the other hand it's all my fault. I feel so terrible I have never felt like this my whole life not even when my ex boyfrind, Jake, broke up with me and to think I loved him. Now I realized I never did.

Roxy stood up and slowly pushed me out the door. Roxy opened it and there he was Andy standing outside the door with chocolates in one hand. He only did that when he did something bad to someone. He made a confuse look and Roxy slapped him around his face. Andy had Roxy's hand marked in his face. Andy looked at me really pissed, he knew I said something.

"What's wrong with you Roxy!?" Andy´s tone was inocently

"What's wrong with me, I don't know you tell...Oh yeah yo had sex with one of my friends...come on don't act all inocent I know everything...well most and I don't want to know the rest..." Roxy's voice had pain and anger.

"Well I think I should go now, sense you already throw me out...bye" I slowy walked to the front fence and twisted my body around to face an angry Roxy and Andy, both looking at me. Roxy went inside.

"Wait Roxy, don´t believe her she is lieing she just wants to break us up" Then the door slammed infront of him. Andy turned around and I was just staring at him. He walked fast to me and grabbed my elbow. I quikly gasped and started crying (again). Not from him, for Roxy, I lost her.

"What were you thinking, I was planning to tell her so she could break up with me I was gonna tell her in a nice way so she would't be mad a me and ESPECIALLY YOU" HIs voice became deeper and louder. Andy started breathing hard and slowly pushed me away.

"Oh well sorry I was just being Honest and I don't care if you guys break up or not and guess what i don't even care what happens to you...if I slept with was because I was drunk...No feelings...No nothing" Andy´s froze and I walked away.

**ANDY'S P.O.V**

That Little, brat. She had to ruin my relationship. I will ruin hers...

* * *

**first chapter done...**


	2. misunderstanding

**HEY! i´m sorry and truly embarrased by my story...my isn´t good and all i want to ask is to have faith in my...that´s all i ask...i´ll to do better this time...THANKS FOR YOU SUPPORT!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: **

**MUSA´S POV**

"It was so terrible...you can´t imagine her face when she knew...my heart broke, I betrayed her, I´m a bad friend, she´s never going to talk to me again.!" I bursted out crying. It was the worse feeling I´ve ever had.

"Your not a bad friend, your a great one, does that make you feel better sweety and I´m guessing she can´t live that long without you, you are special." Flora softly spoke.

"But, you don´t understand, lets put it like if I betrayed you and slept with Helia, what would you say?" Flora stayed quiet for a moment and opened her mouth, but just when she was about to speak she closed it again realizing that she would´ve done the same thing.

"See, now you get it, don´t you?" I quickly said while I turned and gave her my back, walking towards my dorm´s door and closing it as soon as I was outside.

"Musa you don´t have to punish your-self this way, it´s basicly more his falt than your, he´s the one who was seducing you and he wasn´t even drunk." Bloom, Stella, and Techna nodded at Laylas comment.

"Yeah, but it´s still my fault, I have to fix this someway or another" My paind voice said.

"Hey, MUSA!" I heared someone yelling to me as I sat down in the couch. I truned around and gasped.

"W-what are you doing h-here?" I nervously asked as my eyes were glued to the person infront of me in shock, Andy. How did he even know I was living here. Roxy or him have never been here only at my house in Harmonix Nebula with my dad on my 16th birthday.

**ANDY´S POV**

I decided to go after Musa sense Roxy broke up with me, just because of Musa´s falt, so now I´m here going after Musa. I´m going to ask her out, I bet she´ll say yes!, Anywase I don´t want to be seen as a jerk, but I just can´t help it. I can´t be without a girlfriend, even though I always end up without one on our first month anniversary. Same old story, I cheat on them with someone better.

"Hey Musa, did I desturbed you?" I asked with a small smirk in my face.

"YES! I just lost one of my best friends, just because of something never should´ve happen". Musa had an angry face and I think some smoke coming out of her hears of showing hoe mad she was.

"Sorry I just wanted to ask you for a date, are you free on Friday?" I was trying to hold my laughter. Musa rapidly gasped and glared at me, with killing eyes and bursted out crying. It look like if she had already been crying, I could make a good guess and say that Musa was cring becuase of losing Roxy.

"I´m not going anywhere with you, understood, for your falt I lost Roxy, now your acting all inocently and all you do ask me for a date, knowing what you did should break your heart without Roxy, when you know what you did to Roxy! NEVER!" Musa yelled leading me to the door, Musa threw me out of her´s and her friend´s dorms. I gave a long sigh and walked down the hall. Who do she think she is? Saying no to me, no one says no to me, NO ONE!

**MUSA´S POV**

I decided to go for a walk, I just have to clear my mind a bit. Too many things have occured. I´m heading to Riven´s house, I need some time with my bestfriend. After all he is visiting and I haven´t even bothered to talk to him.

On the corner of my eye I could sence someone staring at me. I quickly turned to see the person, but there wasn´t anybody. I had this wierd feeling inside of me, just like if I was scared or happy, I don´t know I´m really confuse. I kept walking until I got to Riven neighborhood and walk towards the White house in the corner. I walked to the door and knocked as hard as I could, I was feeling stacked for some reason. I could hear foot steps coming from the inside and then the knob started moving. The door slowly opened.

"Hey Musa, what´s up?" Riven kindly lead me in.

"Nothing much, just that Roxy ended our friendship and I just came here to have some time with my best-best-bestfriend" I gave him a gente hug and smiled at him, but I still felt bad.

"Oooh, so let´s make some dinner" Riven lead me to his kitchen and pulled a chair behind me, slowly pushing me into the chair. I lead out a small giggle and stared at him, every movement he was doing.

"Hey, don´t stare you know it bothers me, or is it that I´m to hot to take your sight away from me?" Riven sarcasticly looked at me, he then grabbed a plate and started cleaning it.

"You wish"I silently stood up and walked towards him, he didn´t even noticed.

**RIVEN´S POV**

I grabbed a plate and started cleaning the water that was all over the wet plate. Suddenly I Heard a soft giggle behind me. I jump at this fast movement Musa made and made me drop the plate, it cracked into small pieces and fast I grabbed her a pulled her closer to me, trying to make Musa lose some air as a punishment. I Bented down not realizing what I doing. Musa looked confuse, our faces were only a few inches apart from each other. NOW she got the clue and smile.

"Y-you know R-riven if you want to taste my lips then do it, a-anyways I would not do that if I were you, we are just friends, remember?" Musa nervously said.

"I wasn´t going to kiss you I was...huumm...I was just trying to figure out what looks so different on you...were you crying?" I made that excuse as if I didn´t she was crying.

"Yeah I was crying I told you when I walked in your house didn´t I, Riv?" Musa was sincerely confused.

"Oh I don´t remember" I Quickly made that excuse. Wow I just made a fool of my self infront of Musa. I´ve always been inlove with her, even though she never notices. I then felt my legs starting to shake, I slowly started walking when she put her feet infront of my legs making me fall on purpose. Musa laughed and I glared at her beauty, she was an angel that fell from the sky to save my life. I didn´t want to wait any longer to tell her my true feelling, I JUST CAN´T NO MORE! I grabbed her hand, me still on the floor and pulled her down, she fell on top of me.

"So...what have you been to?" I asked her while we stood up and walked back to the kitchen. Musa stayed silent, obviously ignoring my question. Thier was a sudden knock on my door and we both left to the main room, where the front door was at. I slowly opened it hoping their was so one out side, but I was wrong...it was...

* * *

**HEY I JUST FINISHED CHAPTER TWO I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT, THIS TIME I TRIED MY BEST AND AGAIN I´M SO SORRY FOR THE ERRORS ON MY LAST CHAPTER...I ACTUALLY DID IT IN LIKE 30 MINUTES...THIS ONE I WAS WORKING ON IT FROM 3-7:30...I HOPE IT WAS WORTH IT...THANK YOU AGAIN! :D**


	3. plan

**HEY GUYS I'M BACK, SORRY FOR KEPPING YOU WAITING FOR 2 ALMOST 3 DAYS IT'S BEEN HARD WITH SCHOOL LATELY SENCE IT'S MY LAST QUARTER AND THERE IS MORE RESPONSIBILITIES. WELL HERE IS MY NEXT CHAPTER.**

* * *

**chapter 3**

**MUSA'S POV**

"ROXY!?" Riven and I yelled at her confused. I think she is here for not a good reason.

"Hey, Riven I wanted to talk to you, but apperantly your here with a slut!" Roxy's eyes started feeling out with tears. So did mine at her rude comment.

"Excuse me!" I stared at her in shock. Riven went inside to make the food, spaggetti! my favorite.

"Will if you wouldn't have done what you did then that wouldn't be your name, anywase tell Riven bye for me, please!" Roxy managed to say sarcastically.

"WAIT, Roxy!" I screamed at her but she ignored me. "I'm sorry, if I can change anything I would" Roxy slowly truned around and ran towards me and hugged me really tight. "I'm sorry, too I was really mean to you, please forgive me, too! I should´ve known better of all the chance I had already gaved him" Roxy slowly moved away and tears started running down our cheeks.

"Sooo...are you girls back being friends?" Riven asked confused of what just happened when he came out of the house.

"I-I guess so" Roxy said. I smiled and went back hugging her. I was so happy that I got back my friend.

"Hey I'm really sorry the way I acted" Roxy wisphered.

"It's okay it mostly my falt, I promise I'll do whatever it takes to get your trust back...no matter what!" I lightly said. Roxy turned aroud and gave me the last hug and left."Bye see you around" Roxy's last word made me my smile even wider.

"Come on Musa lets go back in" I heared Riven walk back in. I followwed him behind.

"So...what do want to do?" Riven said while he went to the sofa and rested his body.

"I don't know but I'm sure really hungry...wheres's the food you were gonna make?" I asked teasing. He made an 'o' shape in his mouth and he quickly left running inside the kitchen.

**RIVEN'S POV**

'Shit, I totally forgot about the food I bet it's burn already!' I though. I heard Musa coming behind me laughing. I went to the stove and made a relief noice and made a thumbs up Musa saying it's okay. Musa approach me and smiled. She took out to plates from the cabnets and put them next to the table of the stove. IIt´s easier to surve having the plates their.

"Hey the girls are heading out with the guys to the beach today and they invited me an I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come, I'll be bored if you don't go!PLEASE" Musa made a puppy faces.

"I'm not sure...Musa...uhh...Okay, just because you asked" I finally submitted. Musa ran to me hugging me while I was surving the foola nd made me drop the food on me.

"Oops!" Musa made a sorry smile. I couldn't say anything, I just stoo there smiling at her. Musa then grabbed a napkin from the shelf and help me clean my self.

"T-there's no n-need for that, I-I'll just go change" I slowly stuttered nervously. I looked at her in the eyes she smiled and throw the napkin in the trash can.

"I'll get home to get ready for the beach, we are leaving at 3 be on time" Musa said while walking out the door and shutting the door behind her. I slowly went to my room and got ready, both of us forgot about eating, just a waste of food.

**ANDY'S POV**

I'm getting my plan all settled to get Musa going out with me, but I realized I have two people that will eventually become a problem, Roxy and Riven!

I suddenly head a knock on my door, I bet it's Icy, Darcy, and Stormy they will help me get to were I want to be. I rushed over to the door to open it. It was them, I greeded them and lead them to the living room.

"So Andy I heard you have something for us" Icy coldly said. She was a girl who almost never smiled only on her victories along with her sisters.

"Y-yes!" I nevously said. She raised her eyebrows up, like if waiting for a respone.

"Yeah I need you to take someone people out of my way, are you the right person?" I responded with revenge on my tone. They quickly gasped and started talking to each other for and answer.

"Will we came to the conclusion as so meaning that we accept with one condition" Icy smirked

"what is it?" I asked in disbelief.

"Will we want you to make those people to make believe we don't have nothing to do with his, are we clear" Icy said with a rude voice and I just nodded.

"Will Andy we will remain in contact, and who are the people...you said?" Icy said

"I didn't and they are Riven and Roxy!" Icy gasped and looked at Darcy, one of Icy's sisters. Darcy had a mad look in her face, she always liked Riven. Then her face turned in a wierd face that looked like she had a plan.

"We will help you" The three the disappered in a black mist.

**MUSA'S POV**

'Yay! going to the beach! Well I don't know what to take maybe my red bikini with my white dress. Hmmm I think that's okay, I guess!' I said to myself. I ran to the bathroom and change, then I came out to check the hour, it said 2:53. I walk in the living room and found all my friends ready with their boyfrinds next to them.

"Musa is Riven coming?" I heard Brandon asked me.

"Yeah he said to go pick him up" I lied, only the picking up thing.

"You ready?" Bloom asked. I nodded and head out with the rest of them. Brandon, FLora, Helia, and I got on Stella's brand new car and the rest Bloom, Nabu, Layla, Techna, and Timmy went on Sky's car.

We got to Riven house and saw him outside with a scared look on his face. I quickly jumped out and check what was going on. Then Icy, Darcy, and Stormy came out and started attacking him sending him to a tree and getting hurt. My heart was breaking seeing Riven getting hurt,

"You witches..." I said, but soon they disappeared.

"RIVEN!" I quickly ran to him and held his head on my knee, I then started crying. He looked at me and stood up weakly.

"I'm...o-okay...M-musa" Ruven barely spoke and fell down again. The rest of the the winx and specialist came towards us.

"Hey what's happening here...!" Timmy looked at techna and then at me. Sky and Brandon helped Riven get inside. I slowly followed and then Stella pushed me to a room.

"Soo...what happened?" Stella whispered so no one could hear.

"I don't know when we got here I saw the Trix outside of Riven's house attacking him, then I got out of the car and came to see what was happening, then they diappeared." I said trying to whispered, but i failed the tears were making it hard for me to keep a low noice.

"So you like Riven? Sence when?" Stella soflty spoke.

"I don't like Riven, he's my bestfriend Stella, I care for him" I timidly said.

"Will I'm sorry to say this, but I don't believe you" Stella said.

"Okay, I...I...

* * *

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK SHE´LL SAY. ANYWASE I WAS THINKING OF ELIMINATING THIS STORY BECAUSE I´M GETTING BORED OF IT. SO IF YU WANT ME TO KEEP ON ADDING MORE CHAPTERS PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. feelings

**HEY LIKE I WAS SAYING BEFORE THAT I WAS GOING TO DELET THIS STORY WELL NOW I´M NOT SURE IF SHOULD...I GOT SOME INSPIRATION I´M FINALLY HERE FOR THIS NEXT CHAPTER...ENJOY**

**SORRY FOR BEING LATE I HAD MY EASTER VACATIONS ALONG WITH HOMEWORK...I´M TRLUY SORRY...THANKS FOR ALL OF THE PEOPLE THAT ACTUALLY ENJOY READING MY STORY EVEN THOUGH IT´S KIND OF CRAPY...**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Feelings **

**MUSA´S POV**

"Okay...I-I...I do" I finally spoke. I don´t know what happened to me, why did I jus said that? He´s my bestfriend and of course Riven well never look at me in another level. I´m really sure he´ll end our friendship.

"I KNEW IT!" stella shouted like if there was nobody in the house.

"Shhhhh...Stella this is only between you me...okay nobody else." I said. Covering my hands with her mouth.

"But why? you guys have to tell each other..."Stella´s voice ha some diappointment in her voice.

"I´m sorry to diappoint you but I don´t think Riven feels the same way" I said in a low level. I then Heard some one i the door way. I gasped and turn around, Riven. He was smiling, like if he won a milions of dollars.

"Hey R-riven what´s up?" I ask really nervous.

"Nothing much, hey I asked for you, and they said they didn´t know where you were so I decided to look for you" Riven smile, a smile that melted my heart.

"Will I should get going see you later guys, and hey Riven take care, Musa you should watch over him for a whil, don´t you think?" I glared at Stella annoyed, knowing she was doing that on purpose. "and don´t worry Muas your secret is safe with me, I promise I wo´n´t tell any one" Stella left the room with a smile. Riven looked at me suspecous.

"Will, what has Musa Of Harmonix Nebula gotten into now? and ofcource doesn´t bother to tell me, who´s been is your best friend, even a before Stella was, who´s the queen of gossip" Riven gave me a sarcastic look.

"Oh come on Riven I know your NOT insulted, byt not telling you, I will eventually tell you, but later not now, I´m not in the mood to tell you know." I smiled and left him alone in the room. Then he grabbed my wrist as I walked by him. He turned me around, where our faces were just a few inched away, 'Again' I thought, I think he is going to kiss me, but I´m not sure of his next movement. Riven slowly leaned and whispered in my ear "Musa if you don´t tell me your gonna have to face the consequences" I just rolled my eyes and opened my mouth, but closed it again.

"Riven I would, but things won´t be the same as before, and I´m scared of losing your friendship, I´m really sorry Riven , but I just can´t" He looked at me and his eyes started closing and he smiled in a disappointed way.

"Look Musa I respect your privacy, but I promise you I won´t do anything to hurt you, got that?" Riven said. I made a long sigh noice and face down and then I looked at him in the eyes, in a way telling him 'okay' he smiled and stood there waiting more and answer.

"Okay look Riven, I´ve been wanting to tell you this, but I´m to scared...I...I..." I started saying, but was cut of when everyone came in and I quickly moved away from him.

**RIVEN´S POV**

'Damit, just when I was about to hear what Musa was gonna say, they came and interupted everything, they sometimes get on my nerves' I though, and looked at them and back at Musa, she had a nervous smile.

"Hey, Riven Musa Is going to stay with you okay?, we are heading back home , sense it´s late already and Musa don´t make a party." Brandon sarcasticly said, knowing that Musa likes making last minute parties and evetually they turned out to be pretty fun, but only in my house. Musa nodded and came closer to me.

"Hey Bloom can you do me a favor and pick up my books from the floor, sense I´m staying here and you know I don´t like leaving it a mess, PLEASE" Musa pleaded with a puppy face. Bloom made an annoyed sound and nodded.

"Only, because your staying with Riven Okay, I know the reason was to not it up and don´t clean your mess, next time I won´t do it" Boom said, earning giggle from everyone including me and Musa.

Then Helia holding hands with Flora said to me "Take care ,hope you feel better, Musa don´t torture him" They all nodded in agreement and left out the house towards the cars and left. We went inside and sat in the couch. There was an awkward silence, until he broke the silence.

"So, what ere you going to tell me earlier? I asked her and she turned to me nervous.

"Will I...I..was going to..to..will uhmmmmm" I cut her of when I closed to her and grabbed her hand, she seemed more nervous.

"It´s okay Musa you can tell me anything you can" I said and she nodded. and looked from me to my hands that were still wrapped around hers and then back at me.

"Riven I...I love you" Musa said and I blankly stared at her. " I knew telling you was a bad I idea, I should just stayed quiet" Musa said, with tears flowwing down her cheeks.

"No Musa don´t cry. If this makes you feel better I...I love you, too" I said with smile on my face. She stared at me for a momento and then a small smile spred in her beautiful face.

** WITH THE OTHERS (NO POV)**

"Hey do you think Musa and Riven are okay?" Brandon asked to the other while entering the girl´s dorms.

"YES, I bet they are REALLY fine, with each other" Stella said with a suspecious tone in her voice.

"What are you talking about?" Layla asked.

"Oh nothing don´t listen to me" Stella said sitting in the couch, Brando followed her.

"Will I just hope things go right, I mean knowing Musa she is gonna have Riven treated like a baby, but knowing Riven he´s not gonna want to." Sky said with confedence like saiyng that´s going to happen, every one nodded except for Stella who still look suspecious.

"Will say goodbye to your ladies, because we are heading back to Red Fountain now" Helia demanded and kissed a good by to flora on her cheek and headed out along with the others.

**BACK TO MUSA AND RIVEN**

**MUSA´S POV**

"Musa, you know, I´ve been feeling like this sense for ever, but I had the same thoughts that you had" Riven said, I then felt a hope in my heart and look straight in his violent eyes. He leaned and made it to the point where he was again a few centemiter away, he was still holding my hands. The next thing happened so fast, but right now I feel alive, he kissed me covering the space left between us, I threw my hands around his neck and pushing him even deeper to the kiss. We were both kissing at the perfect sync. After matter of second he broke the kiss and smiled at me, I smiled back.

"Wow, Musa your beautiful"


	5. the battle begins

**HEY I'M REALLY SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATE BUT HERE I AM I WAS STUDYING THESE WHOLE DAYS FOR THE AIMS (MY BIG TEST THAT COUNTING ON MYSELF) WELL I'VE BEEN TO OCUPIED...ENJOY NEXT CHAPTER**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: THE BATTLE BEGINS**

**MUSA'S P.O.V**

I woke up of the sensation of happiness, inside of me. My bed seemed like the most confortable place in the universe. When I got back last night from Riven's house I just couldn't stop smiling, I think my cheeks are numb. For some reason I just can't stop thinking of that maybe, just maybe he got hit in his head so hard that he didn't realize what he said or what was he doing, but no it's just my imagination, I guess. I got out my thoughs, by the sound of the door opning.

"Hey, Musa how was last night? I didn't realize you came back last night, is Riven okay now?" Bloom asked in a consern tone.

"Well Riven is okay and it was fine, how about you guys, did you have fun?" I asked Bloom, which was smiling evily at me. I just sat in my bed trying to figure out her expression.

"Yeah, we did have fun, what did you do with Riven last nigh, hmmm?" Bloom now sounds like Stella.

"Nothing, he slept all the time, I just watch tv, in the couch, why? Stella the second" I said making the last words, really sarcastic. She just laughed.

"Sure you did, now get ready we're meeting up the boys, including Riven, so you won't feel like a loner" Bloom said before leaving the room. I turned around to see if techna was in the room, but I was wrong, I bet I was the only one left, to wake up.

"So, girls, where are we going?" They all smirked and exchange each others look, finally Stella looked at me and spoke.

"We are going on dates" Stella said with a really wide smile, it creeped me out. I bet Stella told them something, Dam it! I had to give her my confidence.

"Will, I wish you girls luck, but I don't know why you girls want to take me" I said. Just then the bell rang. The girls all started freaking out, but we all quickly change our pjs the a regular outfit with magic and rush to the door. It was them.

"Hey you guys are early" Stella said in suprice, the same way we were all.

"We could leave if you want" Riven said, with all the guys nodded in agreement.

"No do you want to come in?" I said and we all went inside.

"We will be ready in sec, okay?" Flora said rushy inside her room. They nodded and sat on the couch. We quickly went inside our rooms to change, also.

**RIVEN'S P.O.V.**

I wonder what Musa's thinking about. Are we dating? I wonder cause you know last night we kissed...when are we telling the others?

"Dude are you okay? you seemed distracted" Brandon asked in a consern voice. While making a confuse look."Because you're never like this" he added. I just nodded and turn around, I smile at the view of Musa coming out of her room. She looked beautiful.

"Hey we're ready!" Layna said while recieving Nabu in a hug. We all left and headed to a place, where ever there taking me. They just told me, that we're heading to some misterious place, which I don't know where for a date. I seriously don't know why are they're bringing me with them.

"We're here!" Helia spoke as we all got out of Sky's car . I saw...great! The Wall of couples. Why did they even bring me, I don't have a couple!

"Helia, why am I even here?" I asked with a confuse look on my face.

"Because I bet this place will be useful today" Helia said sarcastically, like if he knew something. I just crossed my arms and looked away. I felt like a negative energy was slowly hurting me. I turned around and saw the Trix shooting black magic at me. I quickly ran to my friends.

"Sky, Brandon, help the Trix came back" They both faced me and quickly ran to their girlfriends and said something that I couldn't understand, but I didn't care. I took out my sword and pointed it directly to the Trixs.

"What do you want you Trixs?" They smirkd and moved towrds me.

"We have an order to kill you and that poor Roxy, but we won't...the plans chage, it's just to capture you." Icy coldly laughed. I was shocked and then realized that we haven't seen Roxy in a long time.

"What happen to Roxy" Layla came behind me shouting at the Trix, they laughed again and made a spell to make Roxy appear. Roxy appeared worried.

"Here is your friend Roxy" Stormy intruduce her. Musa and Flora ran to her for protection. Icy and Darcy quickly grabbed me and Roxy, soon we disappeared with Stormy saying some last words, "You'll see them son, don't worry". I guess Stormy is now in the good side.

**MUSA'S P.O.V**

What? what happen to Riven and Roxy? why did they wanted to kill them? omg! this isn't good at all...What will happen next? I'm so confused, I don't know what to do, someone help please!

"Musa are you okay?" Bloom said snapping her fingers at me. I slowly nodded, but I could see Bloom's confuse look with the corner of my eye. I kept staring down at the floor, I never looked at her, "Come'on Muse you know you can trust me right?" She asked in a worried expression. I nodded again, and still kept quiet, she sat next to me andlet out a long sigh. "Musa?" Bloom softly spoke.

"I'm okay, I'm just worried for Riven...and Roxy, you know, my friends" I said in a way that it wasn't that convincing, not even for my self. Actually I don't know what's wrong, I haven't felt like this sense my mother's death. I'm just so sad I can't even find the reason. Bloom just nodded, got up and walk away.

I got on my bed and slept the whole day and half the night until, someone knock on my door. I woke up and went to the door. I opened it, but there was nobody out there. I looked down and saw a note. I quickly went back to my bed and started Reading.

_Dear Musa,_

_ If you want to see your friends again...I mean your friend, Roxy, and the lover boy of yours, Riven, come and see me at the park tomarrow at 8 pm, don't take anybody with you or they well be dead in a matter of second. Be a good girl and follow orders._

_Sincierly, _

_You'll know soon!_

_P.S. Dress yourself gorgeous for me, please, we are having a date!_

I went back to sleep, thinking if I should go, but yes I have to go Riven and Roxy need me. Should I go?

* * *

**SHOULD SHE GO? TELL NEXT TIME, I SPENDED ALOT OF DAYS DOING THIS CHAPTER , SORRY**


	6. The date

**I'M REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING...I WAS STUCK WITH SCHOOL MEETINGS AND TEST...HERE IS MY NEW CHAPTER**

* * *

CHAPTER 6: THE DATE

"Musa are you okay?" Flora asked in a concern tone. I didn't know what to do, so I just nodded. "You know Riven's alright, your friend is coming back, you know that, just have faith" I totally forgot to tell them about the kiss between me and Riven.

"I'm just worried, you know he's my bestfriend, but..." I instead decided to stop talking. I just looked away from Flora's sight, she stood up and walked away.

I was still, thinking about the note, should I go? YES! They need me. It's only 5 and the letter said at 8, what should I do for now. I'm sure not going in the right way for a date...I'll just go.

"Hey Musa do you want to come with us?" Stella shouted from down stairs. She was the only one capable to yelled that loud.

"Yeah only if we're back at 7, I have things to do" I said running down the stairs.

"Sure, we're only getting something to eat and coming back, and what's that thing so important that you have to do?" Stella asked as the nosy girl she is, you know?

"Something" I said annoyed. They all nodded except Layla who mouthed me 'Sure' and turned around. "Yeah, let's get going"

"Get in now!" Stella yelled impaticently, I guess she was the one hungry. She drove to the...backery shop, What? The backery shop?

"Stella why are we here, aren't going for food?" I asked confused. All the girls started laughing and I just shook my head.

"Like if you didn't know Stella, when she's hungry all she thinks about is the backery shop" Bloom said trying to catched her breath from all the laughing.

"True" We got out of the car, ordered and go back to the house.

**RIVEN'S P.O.V.**

I woke up to the sensation od coldness. My head hurted a lot, just like if someone had hitted me with a really thick brick, but what was the most wierdest of all, was Roxy and me here in a cage, I just can't clear anything. Why us?

"Riven are you awake" Roxy softly said. She stood up and walked to him.

"Where are we?" I asked her.

"This is the Trix new home, I got trapped here last time I saw Musa" I just stayed quietly and she began again. "Why are you here, I mean the Trix said I was here becuase I was someone who bothered someone else, I still don't get it"

"I don't know why" I responded.

"I guess it's the same reason, but who knows"

**MUSA'S P.O.V.**

"So, Musa where are you going to?" Techna asked curious.

"Somewhere, and hey I might not come back until late, okay" They just nodded and I left. I got in my car and rode to the park. As soon as I got there I started panicking. Who was I going to meet? Where might be Riven and Roxy? I wonder if they're okay.

"Hey, I see you managed to come" I gasped and turn around to find Andy. Standy there in a black suit and me just a plain dress. So Andy is my date?

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked still shocked, he smirked and took out a key. What is that for?

"I came to have a nice date with you, and this is for you" He said pointing at the key.

"What? your the stupid person who send me the note? and what is that key for?" I asked, He chuckled and turn around.

"Follow me" He demanded. I followed him into a secret place from th park, I've never seen it before. I had to admit that it was beautiful. When we finally went into a halway, it was all lighted up, at the end their was some stairs, which lead to 'who know's where'. We reached the stairs and climb them up. I think they lead to a tower. We stopped by huge wodden door and he opened/pushed it. I gasped. Their was Riven and Roxy together in a cage, this was horrible.

"This was my planned date, and how I said you'll see them again, and it'll be the last time" Andy said and then laughter filled the room from outside. I've heard that laugh before...The Trix, they entered with playfull smirks. I hate them so much.

"Musa, is that you?" I think that was Riven the one talking, I got closer to the cage and looked at him, he was all dirty and he looked terrbile.

"Yes! it's me, Riven" He reached out his hand and I held his hand. "I'm sorry Riven your my bestfriend and you know that, now I love you, but I have to save you...I-I'm sorry" I started crying and I couldn't see his reaction, but I'm sure it was in a confusion state.

"Musa, why?, what did you do?" Roxy weak voice said, I couldn't help but fall on my knees and began crying, again. "Musa, answer me!" I kind of ignored her, but I knew she had to know the truth.

"Musa, Musa, Musa, tell them or I'll tell them." Andy said.

"Why are you doing this to me? Don't torture me anymore, I'll tell them." I said hoping for help. The Trix smirked, but Icy chuckle with with passion of trying to make me suffer.

"Well, I guess you do need a reason for me to do this, but I won't tell you" Andy said laughing along with the Trix. "Musa, tell them now!" He demanded, I stayed quiet. "Now!" He yelled again.

"Okay...I'm sorry Riven all we have to do is be bestfriends again, and Roxy I'm really really sorry for doing this to you, Riven I hope you could be happy" I said crying, Riven and Roxy gasped and I couldn't help, but I felt dizzy. "I'm l-leaving with Andy..I-I'm sorry" I tryed to stay focus, but my heart hurted and I fell to the ground, I felt Andy running to me. Andy carryed me bridal style.

"Put her down" Riven yelled. Andy laughed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Riven she's mine now" Riven started panicing and hitting the ground.

"Please, aleast let me talk to her one more time, Alone" Riven begged, and Andy just sighed.

"Okay you have 5 minutes, Musa I'll wait for you outside." Andy said putting me down, he left. I ran to Riven and embrace him really tight. Roxy was still in here with us. The worst mistake you can do in a kiddnapping plan, is never to let your victims alone. I smiled widely.

"Let's go" I whispered. They smiled and nodded.

"How are we going to get out?" Roxy asked

"You'll see" I said

* * *

**Hey I'm so sorry, again. I hope you liked it...'Review, please'**


End file.
